Child's Play
by Darkangelfariy
Summary: After Death and love left off. About the children of the original cast. Rated M for lemons and language. Don't like don't read. A better description inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This story continues from my other story Death and love. But this story will be about the children of the original characters. There will be action, drama, humor, and the best of all romance and lost of it. And I may put in a lemon or 5 depends on how I feel. I don't really care if you don't like lemons this is my story and I will put what ever I want in it. All rights to Rick Riordan! I own nothing except my own characters and the plot. **

_Pandora's point of view_

Hello, my name is Pandora Bianca Di-Angelo and I'm a half-blood. My parent's names are Nico Di-Angelo and just recently my mom changed her last name from Nightshade to Di-Angelo so now it's Becca Di-Angelo. My dad is the son of the Greek god Hades and my mom is the daughter of the Roman goddess Venus. I have purple eyes and black hair. I love to fight and any chance I get I'm in the arena fighting with my friend Elijah or Logan with my katana, χαρις. It means 'grace' in ancient Greek. My two best friend names are Elijah Blake Jackson and Logan Erik Grace. Elijah's mom and dad are Uncle Percy and aunt Annabeth and daddy said that Uncle Percy's dad is the god of the Sea and that aunt Annabeth's mom is the goddess of Wisdom. That makes having Elijah on my team for capturer the flag awesome because then our team never loses. Logan's mom and dad are Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper. Jason's dad is the Roman god Jupiter and Piper's mom is the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Logan has the cutest blue eyes, I might have a small crush on Logan but I also kinda like Elijah too. That is too many crushes for a 16 year old to handle.

I was sitting on the beach watching the little kids play when I felt him behind me. I turned and saw Logan smiling with his hands in his pockets. I eyed him up and down. He was wearing a simple white button down shirt over khaki shorts. Even though it looked simple it looked amazing on him with his blonde hair and pretty blue eyes I felt myself blush. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. I felt my face heat up and I turned around. He sat next to me and started playing with my air. "I haven't seen you all day, whatca been up too?" He asked. I shrugged and pointed to my sketch book in front of me. "May I?" I nodded and he grabbed it and started flipping through and stopped when he got to the sketch of him. He looked over at me and smiled. I blushed, dame it. I forgot that drawing was in there. "You're pretty good at drawing." I nodded and turned and saw Andrew Hall and Hannah a.k.a the camp slut making out behind us. My face had a look of pure disgust on it. "How can people do that in public?" I asked to myself. I heard Logan laugh and I turned to look at him and instantly regretted it. His face looked like an angel. I mentally prayed to Aphrodite asking her why she hates me so much that she would have me fall in love with someone that would never go for someone like me. I never in a million years could have imagined that she would answer me back. _I don't hate you little one, he likes you. I can feel that you two are destined to be together. _What about Elijah? I sighed, he is cute too. With his black hair and stormy grey eyes. _Mmmm, it seems that you both like each other as well. This may be a problem in the end but I know that you will end up with one of them in the end. It's been written in the stars. _What do you mean? I didn't get a reply. I guess Aunt Aphrodite was done talking to me. I looked over and saw Logan watching me with a grin on his face. What?" he just smiled and turned his head. I huffed and got up and grabbed my things. "Where are you going?" Logan asked, jumping up. I shrugged and made my way to the Hades cabin and as I was walking up the stairs I saw a shadow and I quietly made my way into the cabin. I grabbed the shadow and slammed him up against the wall. "Whoa! Calm down Panda bear, it's just me." I turned the person around and saw the face of Elijah with look of pure fear on his face. I let go, "What the hell are you doing sneaking around my cabin for?" He smiled and held up a cupcake, "Want one?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was walking in the forest when I felt someone pull me to the side. I looked and saw Logan smiling at me. "Logan..." I was cut off when a pair of lips came crashing down on mine. I struggled for a moment but then gave in. I melted into the kiss and moaned when I felt his tongue lick my lips asking for entrance. I complied and I felt something warm and slippery into my mouth and moaned. I broke the kiss gasping for air and Logan began backing us up till my back hit the tree and then he leaned down and started kissing my neck. He sucked and bit down hard on my pulse and I gasped. I felt him smirk on my neck. He moved lower and I finally looked at what I was wearing or better what I wasn't wearing. I was in a red, see through silk night gown with no bra on and red lace panties. Logan growled and he ripped off the gown and then I was only wearing my panties. He started kissing his way down to my breast and pulled a nipple into his mouth. I moaned and arched my back. I knotted my fingers into his hair as he started sucking on my nipple. I felt a hand grab and start to knead my other breast. I was in heaven. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I felt his other hand that wasn't busy playing with my breast start to move its way down and ran a finger across my folds through the material of the lace. I moaned and tugged at his hair. He ripped the panties off and he finally pushed a finger into me. I moaned and started to buck against his hand making the finger go deeper. "More." I felt him add two more fingers and he started getting faster. Soon I was a moaning and withering mess. "I'm about to cum!" I moaned. He looked into my eyes and smiled. "Cum for me baby. Please I want to feel your juices run down my fingers." I screamed his name and the only thing I saw were stars after that. As I was coming down from my high I saw that Logan took off his shirt and pants and slid his boxers off. I looked and my eyes widened. He was hung like a horse. He has to be 9 inches long. I took a shaky breath and looked at him. He smiled and thrust his hips up and filled me completely. I arched my back and gasped for air. He started pounding into me. "Dame it, your so tight!" I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist. "Faster baby please." I groaned. He smiled and stopped. I whined and started bucking against him. "Please!" I said. I looked into his eyes and paled. He had an evil glint in his eyes. "You've been a bad girl and bad girls need to get punished." I grinned, "Then punish me master." He growled and slammed me on my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder and saw him rubbing my ass then all of a sudden he started spanking me. I moaned and panted. "Do you like that, you little slut?" I nodded, "Yes master!" He growled and slammed back into me I threw my head back and gasped. He pounded relentlessly into me. Over and over he never let up and when I think I'm about to cum, I wake up. _

I woke with a start and looked down at my sheets soaked with my cum. I sighed and sat up. Aphrodite, I prayed, what's happening? Nobody answered me and when I was getting ready to fall back asleep I hear her. _You're starting to fall in love honey and there's nothing you can do about it. _I sighed, great just great. I really don't need this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So sorry that it took me so long to update but with all the tests and stuff with high school and my sister just moved and I helped but I'm here now and with a new chapter in Child's play. I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan. Now let's begin! **

_Pandora's point of view_

I think I'm in love but the thing is I love two different people! I can't decide if I want to be with Elijah or Logan. There both really sweet and cute. My mom said to always follow my heart but my heart is all jacked up! I need help so that's why I'm currently sitting down in a field of flowers with Grandma Venus (don't tell her I call her that) talking about the two greatest guys in the world. I sighed for the hundredth time. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Venus smiling at me. "It's going to be ok child. You will know in time who you are destined for. Just be patient." I nodded and picked a flower. "I'm so confused. There great, smart, sexy, funny, and skilled. I just wanna know who I should choose." Venus stood up and I followed her. "Listen to your heart child. It will guide you." "You sound like my mother." I muttered. She laughed, "Go have fun little one. Spend your youth having fun before dark time comes and you start to loose the people you love." I frowned at this, "What do you-.." I looked and she was gone. I wondered what she meant by dark times. I shrugged, whatever happens, happens. I started walking towards the forest and when I was out of sight I relaxed. I always liked going into the forest. After the war the woods were empty of monsters so it was safe to walk in it alone. But I always keep my guard up cause you never know when someone might attack you. I walked for what felt like hours and soon I got to a part of the woods I never saw before. _I must be deep in the woods, _I thought. I walked around checking the place out when I came across this little spring. It looked so relaxing that I couldn't help myself. I looked around making sure nobody was peeking. It was dark outside most people would be getting ready for dinner so I should be safe. I slipped my clothes off and slide into the water and sighed. It felt so good on my aching muscles. I sank down deep into the water and snapped into attention when I heard a snap. "Who's out there?" I yelled. I saw someone come near. I relaxed when I realized it was just Elijah. "Oh it's you." I smiled. He grinned back, "Expecting someone else?" I blushed when in image of Logan popped into my head. "No just surprised. Did you know about this place? I stumbled upon it when I was walking." I noticed that he got closer to me as I was talking. He looked a little off, like something was on his mind. "Is something the matter- hump!" I was cut off when a pair of lips crashed against mine. I pulled back for air and looked at him and smiled. I leaned up and captured his lips with my own. _Snap! _We broke free and turned towards the sound. My eyes widened, there was Logan looking pissed off. "Logan I.. We were just-.." I stumbled with my words a little. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be out here with him." That made me mad. What gave him the right to tell me who I should and shouldn't hang out with? "I can kiss and be around how ever I want. You're not the boss of me. It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." Logan flinched at my words. "I wanted to be." I laughed at this. "Then you should have grew a pair and asked me." I felt different, powerful. I laughed again. "I mean come on. Are you scared? Is that it? Are you scared of little old me or are you scared of rejection. All you guys are the same. To scared to ask a girl out so we have to do all the work and ask you guys out so you wont piss yourself. If you really wanted me then you should have man up and stopped acting like a punk ass bitch." I don't know where this came from but when I was finished I slapped a hand over my mouth. To late the damage has been done. Both boys looked at me with sock then one with hatred and the other with disgust. "Fine if you wanna be like then considered me not your friend anymore. Don't ever talk to me ever again. And stay away from me." Logan turned around and walked off. I turned to Elijah, "I thought you were different than all the other girls. I guess I was wrong." He had a look of pity in his eyes and he walked away. "Wait Elijah!" I called out but it was to late. _Fuck,_ I thought. Something in me snapped, I'm done with it all. Done with love, done with everything! I never cried so hard in my life. I hate the word love but I hate the emotion even more.

**So how was it? Review please! Tell me what I should do for the next chapter cause I'm getting a serious case of writers block. Sorry it was so short but I've been having trouble coming up with things. **


End file.
